Underworld Government
Category:Charmanking2198 Underworld Government, is a secret organization, that plans to take down the World Goverment and End the Age of Piracy, it was founded by Marshall D. Nicolas who is the current leader of the faction. Goals and plans The Underworld Government has 3 main goals: 1-Take down the world government, and rule their own way. 2-End the great Age of Piracy 3-Find out about what happened in void century. To fulfill these goals the secret government uses a lot of methods, including deploying spies, recruiting archaeologists and offering them protection to freely search about void century, and also deploying spies inside the marines (However, not of high rank), and to achieve their goal of ending the great age of piracy, the organization simply recruites powerful and famous bounty hunters from all around the world. Power Although not nearly as powerful as the World Government, The Underworld Government is still a very powerful and influential organization. The orgazination has recruited soo many members from all around the world, and many powerful and famous warriors. The main strength of this organization is its secrecy, as it works completely in the shadows making it that much more dangerous. Known Members Divisions The organization is split to five Divisions, each having their own roles, each Division has a captin and a Lieutenant to assist him, the captin of the first Division is the leader of the entire organization. History and Growth The first time Marshall D. Nicolas had the idea of making Underworld Government is 30 years ago, at that time Nicolas had just quit the marines, he decided that his first step was to wander the seas and search for powerful warriors to recruit. At that time Nicolas's goal wasn't to make a powerful organization that opposes the world government, but simply to collect money for his future plans without angering the world government, so he went on recruiting famous warriors and bounty hunters from all over the World and managed to make a small organization that takes down pirates in order to earn money with their bounties. After 21 years of working in his small organization of bounty hunters, Nicolas knew that he has earned enough money and can now porceed with his original plans, so he ended his first organization, and went on to recruit members for his Underworld Government. The first member that Nicolas ever recruited is the current Lieutenant of the 1st Division Maruboshi Renji, the pair went on recruiting more and more members from all over the seas, and sometimes they would even have other organizations completely merge with Underworld Government, this kept on for 6 years untill Nicolas had the idea of making five Division each with their own roles, so he split his new organization to five Divisions and recruited 4 captins for them Guren, Edward Starkk, Kurotsuchi Raiga and Ukitake, making himself the captin of the 1st Division and Renji his Lieutenant, later on Nicolas would Recruit Lieutenants for other Divisions as well, and choose Renji as the next Leader of the organization after him. And now Underworld Government is a very powerful organization that has some of the best warriors, Archeologists, Bounty hunters and spies from all over the world. Achievments *Has achived some agreements with several powerful organizations, even the Revoloutionary Army. *Discovering many Ponyglephs and hidden informations about Void Century. *Capturing and taking down several famous and powerful pirates as a part of their goal of ending the age of piracy. *Infliterate and spy on several powerful organizations, and even plant spies inside the marines. *Maintaining the organization's secrecy for 9 years. *Recruiting a great number of members from all around the world including famous Bounty Hunters, Archeologists and Spies, and even succeed in merging other small organization with Underworld Government. Category:Charmanking2198 Category:Underground Category:Shadow Organization Category:Organization